Always
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Contest entry for TheXGrayXLady.  My crack pairing is Chase X Hannibal.  Hope you enjoy, even if I don't win.  Umm... It's a songfic?


_**Always**_

**Crack pairing for **TheXGrayXLady**'s contest. Songfic. ChaseXHannibal. Yes. I'm going there. To be honest, I don't want the prizes. The prizes can be given to second, third, fourth, or whoever. If I win, I don't want it. I just want to enter and actually win a contest for once in my life. I never win anything. Maybe the occasional game of bingo, but other than that, nothing. I never win. So, I thought I'd enter something for my strengths. Writing crap on the internet. I draw a lot, but I still never win. I paint. Don't win. I sculpt. Don't win. I write. Actually got Second place and got three awards for being an obsessive writer! Perhaps this is a good chance to show that my talents are not just stuck on Chamiko. I can have a wide range when I want to.**

**So, without further ranting…**

_**Always**_

_.Always. Always. Always. Always. Always. I see. The blood all over your hands. Does it make you. Feel more like a man? Was it all. Just a part of your plans? The pistol shakin in my hands. And all I hear is the sound. I love you, I hate you, I can't live around you. I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you. Always. Always. Always. Always. Always._

Chase groaned in his palace; Wuya being forced to tend to some very fresh wounds on his body. Bleeding ever so much, all over his marble flooring, Chase had ordered her to clean him up or he'd trap her in another puzzle box one way or another. He already had control over the little wench; she was enamored with his very being, but he didn't particularly fancy her. He just used her weak feelings to his advantage; as any evil villain would.

Chase inhaled deeply as she placed a cloth soaked in iodine against a large gash in his forearm. Clutching his throne as the chemical cleaned the bacteria infested flesh, Chase grimaced visibly as the liquid came in contact with his life fluid. Gasping and throwing his head back in agony, Chase frightened Wuya. She backed away from him until he relaxed.

The iodine wasn't very painful, the wounds themselves were. But not so much the actual wounds, but the memories received with those wounds. How he got them. Hannibal.

But it had not been how Hannibal had attacked him and had managed to inflict physical injury that made Chase feel such horrid pain. It was the mental and emotional turmoil Hannibal had invoked within him that caused Chase to writhe and squirm under his own flesh.

Hannibal had attacked him earlier that day; when the monks had been fighting for the Shen Gong Wu. He had been battling his old enemy.

_~0~0~0~0~_

"_What's the matter Chase?" Hannibal cackled in his southern drawl, "Feelin tired already?"_

_Chase was sweating, panting, struggling to hold his bleeding body up straight. Hannibal had just sliced a sword across his abdomen and had managed to pierce the armor enough to break his skin._

"_You wretched vegetable!" Chase hissed, collapsing to his knees. His body was giving up on him._

_Hannibal grinned down at him, his red body even redder now that it had Chase's blood, coupled with his own, spattered all over it. He grinned down at Chase, his ugly yellow teeth showing._

_Chase looked up at him through fuzzy eyes. Everything felt wobbly, like nothing was even, like he was on a water bed. His head was spinning as he continued to lose blood._

"_Well, if you're going to kill me, what's keeping you? You've never been one to show mercy before," Chase grimaced, clutching tighter at his abdomen, a stinging pain hitting him as he spoke._

_Hannibal cackled and leaned in close to Chase. _

"_Now where's the fun in that?" he asked. Hannibal smirked. "I gave you your strength for a reason Chase. I wanted a challenge." Hannibal was informing Chase of these facts whilst he ran a vine-y hand through Chase's black hair. "If I killed you, my challenge and my amusement would be gone. And who would I get a replacement from? Jack? Noo…" Hannibal was holding Chase's head in his vine hand now, forcing him to look him in the blood red eyes. "I've planned out exactly what I'm going to do to you, Chase… First, I gave you a gift that would make you just like me. Then, I made you hate me with all your soul by revealing to you that I tricked you. Third, I made you so obsessed with beating me that I became all you could think about. Next, I'll break you until you're kneeling before me. And after that, I'll make you mine. I'll force you into my bed and take away that which you hold most precious…"_

_Chase felt sick to his stomach, his very bloody stomach. What was he talking about?_

"_And what does that mean?" Chase hissed, his eyes getting heavier and heavier as his life flowed from him._

_Hannibal chuckled. "I'm going to take that hate you feel for me and transform it into another feeling…" he whispered, getting closer to Chase, "I'm going to make you love me Chase Young…"_

_Hannibal placed a revolting kiss upon Chase's lips just as the Prince of Darkness passed out._

"_I'm going to make you love me. And then you'll be mine…"_

"_Always"_


End file.
